Some Ends Are The Beginning
by Lazarus163
Summary: One Shot: Dean goes to Buffy instead of Lisa after Sam sacrifices himself. Subcategory: Romance


_**1 month ago Cadillac Michigan**_

 _Buffy was sitting at home watching T.V, she knew what was going on, the apocalypse was about to happen, what sucked the most was she couldn't do a damn thing to help. It was the biblical apocalypse, not some demon, not The First, but the actual end of everything. The world she lived in, according to Giles all other dimensions. Simply put they were all fucked, royally fucked._

 _Willow had tried every spell she could find that may help, from every culture around the world. And all were dead ends. A knock at her front door mad her head snao up. She put the T.V on mute and walked to the front door._

 _"Dean?" She breathed out, "wh-what are you doing here." She stammered,_

 _"Hey Buffy," he said quietly._

 _"What are you doing here?" She asked again,_

 _"A lot of shit is about to go down... And there is a chance I'm not gonna make it through this." Buffy looked at him, her mouth agape._

 _"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper._

 _"Because I want you to get the hell out of dodge when this all goes down."_

 _"You can't expect me to do that, you know I can help. I have had Willow looking for ways to stop this, maybe she could-"_

 _"You can't stop this one." He turned to walk away,_

 _"You are not doing this to me, you can't show up again, drop this bombshell on me and then leave. No fucking way," Dean nodded and turned around._

 _"It's the only thing I can do,"_

 _"Then at least come in so we can talk about this."_

 _"I can't," Buffy watched him walk away, a lone tear escaping her eye._

Buffy heard knocking on her front door, it was past midnight. She grabbed a stake out of her purse and she walked over to the door. When she saw Dean she dropped the stake, he looked like hell.

"Are you okay?" She asked, he shook his head and tears escaped his eyes.

 _"_ Is that offer to come in to talk still on the table?" He asked, Buffy nodded and put her arms around him. He leaned his head down on her shoulder and began to cry. "He's gone Buffy, Sammy is gone." Buffy hugged him tighter. She led him inside and he sat on one of the couches. She sat next to him and turned to look at him,

"What happened?"

"He said yes to Lucifer, he jumped into hell Buffy." He closed his eyes hard and more tears fell out of his eyes. He leaned down and laid his head on her shoulder. "He's really gone this time." He sounded so broken it made her heart tear.

"Dean look at me," he picked his head up and looked into her eyes. "He saved the world. I can't imagine what you must be going through, but you are the strongest person I know. You can get through this. He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arm around his neck and her other hand pressed against his chest. When he pulled back he looked down.

"I have no where to go," he said quietly.

"Dean, you are always welcome here, okay?" He nodded.

* * *

 _ **3 months later**_

"Dean!" Buffy called from downstairs. Dean shot up in bed,

"Yup, I'm awake!" He called back, he got out of bed and lazily walked into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and looked in the mirror. Slowly, day by day he was starting to get better, sure the night terrors haven't gone away. Also being a raging alcoholic seemed to be the direction of his life, but oddly enough Buffy drank with him somtimes.

He walked down stairs and smiled at Buffy.

"Hey," she said. She handed him a plate with eggs, bacon, sausage and french toast. "And you are going to get over not liking girly drinks because we are having mimosas." She handed him, "a touch of orange juice for color, yours is mostly vodka and that is why you have less than me."

"Why didn't I get the same amount as you?"

"Because it's Dawns birthday and this is my good vodka, and I have had it since 2003. Which means even you are going to be buzzed and I don't want you drunk off your ass at Dawn's birthday. And then when we get home," she walked over to him and pulled his chair out before straddling his hips. "We are going to have some fun," she whispered in his ear.

"Screw breakfast," he said. He stood, picking her up by her butt. She kissed hm hard and his tongue dipped into her mouth. She moaned, he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Bedroom," he nodded his agreement, he practically ran up the stairs. He laid her on the bed and trailed kisses up and down her neck. He lifted her nightgown over her head. He pulled her nipple between his fingers and twisted it. She gasped, he then pulled back and moved his mouth over her other nipple, suck and pulling on it.

"Dean," she said breathlessly. He nodded and stood for a minute, he ditched his clothes and spread her legs apart. He entered her slowly causing her to gasp. He began to ease slowly out of her before slamming into her. She moaned as he began to pound her, she felt her self getting close and with another thrust he sent her over the edge.

"Oh god," he shuddered. He felt his end approaching,

"Stay inside me," she said. Dean sped up and spilled himself inside her with a loud grunt of pleasure. He eased out of her,

"Buffy," he began.

"I'm on the pill." She assured,

* * *

 _ **1 month later**_

Buffy was curled over the toilet puking her brains out,

"I knew it, I told you!" She hissed,

"This is my fault?" Dean asked,

"You are the one who insisted on spicy, I don't do spicy. This is why!" She puked again,

"Are you sure it isn't because, oh I don't know, stayed inside you?" He was dreading this moment and here it was, she was just to stubborn to admit the possibility of it being the truth.

"I am on the pill!" She screamed at him as she puked once again. Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to the medicine cabinet. He took out her pregnancy tests and then handed them to her.

"Prove me wrong." He said, Buffy kicked him out of the bathroom. She flushed the toilet before sitting down and peeing on the test. She waited three minutes and then looked at the test. Two blue lines, she read the box and her heart sunk. She grabbed another test and repeated. Finally after fifteen minutes she came out of the bathroom with a horrified look on her face.

"You were right," Buffy said quietly.

"Let me get the video camera really quick so I can relive this moment when you said I was right. "

"What do we do? We don't have anything in place, we-" He silenced her with a kiss, he regretted that for a moment as it tasted like vomit but it stopped her ramble dead in its tracks.

"Then we will deal with it."

"I love you," she said before realizing. Instead of what she expected to happen Dean had a smile that only he could manage to have.

"I love you too," he said. Dean in four months had become a very different man from the rugged hunter that showed up on her door step. He had turned into a different Dean, a Dean that could still kick some serious ass but a different Dean. She loved both Dean's. If he ever decided that he needed to go back hunting she would support him because she loved him that much.

* * *

 ** _4 months later_**

Buffy had gotten huge. Two days prior they had figured out it was twins and Dean hadn't taken the news well, he ended up getting very drunk when they got home. To the point where Xander and Giles had to help him up the stairs.

Buffy once again heard drunken laughter from downstairs. She rolled out of bed and waddled downstairs to find Dean and, to her surprise, Xander watching B rated horror movies. They were playing a drinking game by the looks of it.

"The thing just came on screen, shots!" Xander said drunkenly, he and Dean both did shots. When Dean spotted Buffy he gulped,

"I thought you were in bed," he slurred.

"I was until I heard drunken laughter, Xander call Wills for a ride, Dean upstairs, now." Xander pulled out his cellphone and Dean got up and followed her, almost falling on his face as he walked up the stairs. Buffy made him lay down, she took of his shoes and then walked back downstairs, Xander was gone. She threw away all the alcohol in the house and then took Dean's drivers license out of his wallet. Going back upstairs she flashed it at him.

"No more booze, when you drive this stays in my purse,"

"Right next to my balls," he grumbled. Buffy glared at him,

"You wanna sleep on the couch?" She asked with a serious tone, "Dean, I get that you are scared, but you were handling this fine until we found out it was twins." She sat down next to him, "what is going on with you?" Dean turned on his side to face her,

"'M not gonna be a good father," he slurred. "I gon turn into my dad." Buffy took his hand,

"Dean, you are going to be an amazing father. You are not going to become your dad, you won't because I won't let you." Dean nodded and laid back down and closed his eyes. Buffy shut off the lights and crawled in bed.

* * *

 **5 months later**

Buffy woke up to the feeling of wetness between her legs and then she felt a stabbing pain. Her water broke.

"Dean!" Buffy screeched, he sat up and looked around. "My water just broke!" She exclaimed, Dean jumped to his feet and got an overnight bag they had ready and then helped her up, they got to the car and he drove like a mad man to the hospital. Buffy looked down at her engagement ring, Dean had proposed a week and a half ago.

"My fiance just went into labor," Dean said. They got Buffy a wheelchair and they brought her in to the delivery room. Dean called Willow, Giles, Xander, Dawn and Bobby.

"When can I push?" Buffy asked, the doctor examined her,

"Three maybe four hours." Buffy nodded, "we are going to give you an epidural." She sighed in relief, Willow barged in, they were about to tell her to leave, "no, she can stay. She's my best friend." They nodded,

"Buff," Willow said.

"Aunt Willow," Buffy said with a chuckled, Dawn came in while the men were exiled, except Dean of course. Three hours later Buffy's contractions got closer,

"Okay you are ready to push," the doctor said, Dean was sitting next to her, she grasped his hand and pushed,

"Okay, 1, 2, 3 push,," she did again, three minutes later an infant cried, "you have a beautiful baby girl, time for baby number two," Buffy shattered Dean's hand and he screamed. "Someone get his hand casted," the doctor said. A nurse led him out, fifteen minute later he was back in the room and when he saw two beautiful little girls he smiled and he felt tears rush to his eyes,

"We need names Mr. Winchester," the doctor said. He looked at Buffy and then back at the doctor.

"Mary and Joyce," he said. He handed them to Dean and he walked into the waiting room, Willow looked over at him and smiled when she saw the two little babies.

"Mary is the one in the solid pink hat and Joyce is the one in the polka dot." Bobby walked over to Dean and placed a had on his shoulder.

"Congratulations, Boy," Bobby said.

"That's your grandpa Bobby," Dean said. The look on Boby's face was complete happiness. Three days later they arrived back at home.

* * *

 _ **2 months later**_

Dean and Buffy needed to get out of the house. They were tired, they hadn't had sex in two months and not to mention they were fighting constantly. Buffy finally decided they needed a night out and Dean didn't hesitate with his agreement. Willow knocked on the door and Dean opened up.

"Hey red," he said, she gave him a hug.

"You look like hell, you and Buff still fighting?" Dean nodded,

"Is Dawn still coming?" He asked,

"No, she has to study for finals. She might pop by later, but that's it." She walked by him, when she saw Joyce and Mary she smiled, when the two girls saw Willow their faces lit up. Joyce squealed and Mary gave Dean a weird look. He groaned, it was the Winchester scowl. A two month old shouldn't be able to scowl but she did. It was as if to say "Auntie Willow is here, you can leave now."

"You two are so cute," Willow cooed. Buffy grabbed Dean's arm and they rushed out to the car, Dean got behind the wheel, when Buffy got in he kissed her hard.

"Where re we goin'?" He asked as he pulled back,

"We are going to the really good Italian place and then we are checking into a hotel for the night." He nodded and drove to the restaurant. they ate their meals and laughed, they needed this. They barely made it the bedroom at the hotel they were so wrapped up in each other, they both stripped, fore play wasn't needed, they needed sex and right away.

Dean slid into her and they both gasped. He began to move as fast as he could. Buffy moans came out choppy with each thrust,

"Damn it you are so fucking tight," he growled. Buffy reached between them and rubbed her clit, she worked her muscle groups around him and he began to slam into her with need. He leaned down and kissed her, she bit down on his lower lip and he groaned as he felt his cock contract, Buffy gasped as she felt heat pool inside her.

"Dean!" She screamed his name as she came, her orgasm was so powerful that the bed spread became wet. Her walls were slick and Dean went even deeper inside her.

"Fuck!" He yelled as he emptied himself inside her.

* * *

 _ **1 months later**_

Buffy looked over at Dean,

"Wake up," she said. Dean rolled over and hovered over her.

"Good morning Mrs. Winchester," he said with a smile. Three weeks ago they had officially tied the knot. She giggled and leaned up to kiss him. She then got smacked upside the head by a wave of nausea She pushed Dean off of her and ran into the bathroom and puked all over the floor.

"Oh god, no, no, no, this isn't happening." She said,

"Buff, are you okay?" Dean asked,

"No I am not okay!" She grabbed a pregnancy test. After cleaning up the puke she looked at the test. "Oh son of a bitch,"she walked out of the bathroom and showed it to him. Dean looked horrified.

"We have two four month olds in the other room and this is happening?" His face was warped in a fear.

"Dean, I don't think we can handle another baby." She took a deep breath, "I could always get,"

"No," he said. "Not happening. We will deal with this but you are not getting an abortion." Buffy nodded slowly.

"Okay, we will deal with this."

* * *

Dean was out in the garage working on the Impala. Then he was slammed against the wall.

"Hello Dean, miss me?" It was Azazel,

"You are dead,"

"Nope, it didn't take well." Then Dean was stabbed with something and the world went black. He woke up on the couch in the T.V room and Dean heard Buffy talking to someone.

"How the hell are you alive? Dean watched you fall into hell."

"I already told you, six times and I will tell you again. I woke up in a field and I didn't know where I was."

"How long have you been back?" Buffy asked handing him a glass of bourbon.

"A year and five months," Buffy slapped him hard.

"Your brother was so broken and you have been alive this entire time?" Dean was stuck standing in the doorway,

"Sammy?" He asked quietly,

"Hi Dean," Sam said, Buffy punched him as hard as she could and he smacked against a wall.

"Fucking asshole!" She then turned to Dean, "He's Sam, I ran every test in the book, even force fed him salt."

"You have been back this entire time!" Dean bellowed, then crying was heard upstairs,

"I will be right back," Buffy said glaring at Sam. She ran up the stairs and saw that Mary had woken up. She picked her up and walked back down stairs carrying her,

"This is your niece Mary you douche-bag." Buffy spat, Sam looked shocked for a minute.

"You named her after mom?" He asked,

"Yes I did," Dean said, "and your other niece Joyce is upstairs sleeping. Oh and by the way Sammy," Dean embraced him. "Welcome back Sam," Sam looked hesitant but then wrapped his arms around his brother.

* * *

 _ **8 months later**_

Buffy watched Sam and Dean come through the door. It was nice having the real Sam back, not the soulless husk. They both looked terrified,

"What happened?" Buffy asked, Sam's nose was broken and Dean had a large gash on the side of his head. Willow walked into the living room and when she saw them she gasped.

"Cass... He,"

"They opened purgatory didn't they?" Willow asked,

"Yup," Dean said, Willow snapped her fingers and their injuries went away. Buffy then felt pain and she felt wetness,

"Dean overnight bag now!" She screamed, he rushed up the stairs, "Sam can you?"

"I'll watch them," Buffy nodded.

17 hours later after a c-section Buffy and Dean gazed down at their son.

"Hey there Dean, I'm your dad." Buffy and Dean had decided that if it was a boy he would be Dean Winchester the second.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I wrote this because I just finished rewatching season five and six.  
**_


End file.
